Angel
by Rashk-e-Qamar
Summary: She was penny less….he lived in a mansion. She was on the run…he for once, was quietly settling down She wanted to escape an abusive relationship…he let himself tie down. She was all light and angel wrapped in a cocoon…he was death and darkness staining his surroundings. She was an ex-hunting agent…he had always been the faceless target on her radar. Full summary inside. AU
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:

She was penny less….he lived in a mansion.

She was on the run…he for once, was quietly settling down

She wanted to escape an abusive relationship…he let himself tie down.

She was all light and angel wrapped in a cocoon…he was death and darkness bleeding and staining his surroundings.

She was an ex-hunting agent…he had always been the faceless target on her radar.

They couldn't have been more different except they both nursed a secret. They don't include "secrecy" in seven deadly sins, do they? They should, since this deadliest of the deadly sins has the strongest ability to ruin trusts, families, relationships and souls.

* * *

Chapter 1:

I hurled myself out of the door and threw up my fancy dinner on the porch, which didn't look or smell fancy anymore. I'd spent 4 hours making this dinner, Russian salad, rich juicy steaks and some delicious homemade brownies with dark sauce dripping on the sides. They felt heavenly delicious then but now, even the idea was making my stomach clench painfully. I heaved again, bracing myself on the fence lining the porch.

I needed to be quiet and I needed to leave right now while the streets were still flooding in a massive blackout. I wiped my mouth from the back of my hand and looked up at the down pour. My panic was setting in, I could tell from the trembling in my legs and the too rapid contractions of my lungs. I looked down to miserably acknowledge my inappropriate attire to make an escape but I knew I won't be able to step back inside the house. Changing was out of question.

I straightened keeping my hold tight on the fence, wincing as I felt multiple sharp pains throughout my body. My adrenaline was wearing off already. Just then, the clouds overhead rumbled and a crack of light lit up the whole street. I could make out a few heads down the street that shot another wave of panic through me. I hastily closed the front door and slipped to the back of the house, staggering and stumbling in the dark.

I waited for the voices to pass with my back pressed to the back wall of the house. Tears started to prick my eyes and blur my vision but I could not afford to break down right now. I pushed away from the house and made my way through the backs of houses to reach the end of the street lane. The roaring clouds and the black out, aiding me by drowning out my clumsy loud steps and poor hiding skills.

Once I was out of the residential area, I sprinted on the deserted roads, passing closed shops and tightly locked warehouses. Who would want to be out in this weather anyway? Definitely someone who was desperate, someone who wanted to leave this place unseen, someone who'd be accused in any case, no matter the circumstances. Someone like me.

My tight black fish dress, reaching my ankles, was making it even more difficult to navigate in the dark. The occasional flashing in the sky was helpful though but I was still afraid that I might end up running into a tree or falling down a ditch. The gravel and dried sticks were jabbing and creating clean cuts across my bare feet but I stored the pain away to be felt at a later more affordable time, if I was ever going to get any.

A string of white hot lit up the sky, too near, that made me jump up and see a fallen tree but it was too late to escape the stumbling, so I just tried to brace myself on hands and knees. My little trick made my already scraped knees, start to bleed.

My black hair were plastered to my face and the dress melded with the wet road so much so that I couldn't tell where it ended. The only proof of my existence inside the dress was my bruised up leg, showing through the rip that was going up the right side of my thigh. I couldn't take it anymore, I broke down; there curled on the road, with trees looming around me and clouds rolling amidst the flashes.

Someone would find out, I couldn't run fast enough, they'd catch up to me, wouldn't they? The tree branches seemed to reach out to me, making me see them as my neighbors, with vicious scowls twisting their faces. The beating rain washing away the taste of my tears and the chilly wind slapping me across the face as if to keep me from passing out. Perhaps the biting wind wants me to stay awake, perhaps the trees are trying to nudge me up, and perhaps the ever blackened sky is ready to enlighten my way through this, whenever the need be.

The stupid notion that the nature, this rain, the trees, the lightening were with me and were trying to push me away from danger, made me collect myself and I stood up cringing while various hinges of my body creaked from the previous experience of brutal knocking.  
Once again I started towards the unknown fate, but this time I managed to make myself calm and detached; and placed all my worries in the hands of my new found friends.

I'd always been collected, always been in control, that's what made me best in my job, that's what made me successful in my career. I always knew what I would do tomorrow, I always knew what my options were, I always kept my life…organized. But right now, it felt nice to just let go, so light to just float away with my surroundings. I knew my new attitude was mainly because of the fact that the whole city was engulfed by darkness and no one could see me in my charcoal dress ripped in shreds, bleeding knees, bruising face framed by dark wet strands, red rimmed stony eyes, and my staggering gait. I looked dark, I felt dark. I felt myself absorbing my equally dark surroundings and the scenery around me seemed to melt into me. I was losing my mind and it felt…oddly exhilarating.

I don't know for how long I walked through the rain, contemplating my fate. I kept sifting through my life to pinpoint exactly where I went wrong to reach this state. I could scare the crap out of anyone right now, looking like this…a walking corpse, wandering aimlessly along the deserted road under a thundering storm.

I jerked out of my self-induced trance at the sound of an engine rumbling in the distance. Someone was near and that set off my panic attack again, that I'd thought I had tightly chained. I ducked away from the main road and stepped down through the side bushes inching away from civilization.

The rain started beating down harder if that was possible. Suddenly I was frozen in place, not from the bone seeping cold but in fear. The storm was pretty loud but a distinct growl was clear enough.

Where was I? I had no idea. Were there wolves here? Lions? Or maybe just wild cats? The growl was unmistakably louder this time and much nearer. Scanning my surrounding I spotted a movement behind me in my peripheral vision. Without giving my fear the opportunity to paralyze me again, I bolted forwards.

I slipped on the muddy ground multiple times, each time thinking it to be my last. The sharp bushes ripping through what was left of my dress, sliced my skin and face.

I was on the verge of passing out from sheer exhaustion, both physical and mental when I saw a silhouette of a house, looming in the distance against pearly moonlight. The moon was peeking through the clouds and only then, I realized that the storm had cleared enough and it was only drizzling. A rumbling behind me, whether it was actual or in my imagination, made me throw myself towards the creepy looking house.  
The shadowy silhouette kept getting bigger as I neared, and I realized that it was too grand to be just a house, it was a mansion. I briefly wondered who owned a mansion so far away from the city but something pawed at my feet just then.

A scream of pure horror made its way from somewhere inside me, I was about to be eaten alive. _So much for your dramatic escape, Angel._

I knew it was inevitable now but I, at least had to try. Blindly kicking back I took a chance and it turned out tonight was in my favour. My heel connected with a furry head rewarding me with a whine. I didn't wait to see if I'd actually done some damage or had I just managed to make it angrier.

Throwing myself on the front door I started banging my fists.  
"Open up. Please. Help." I hated to admit that I was crying again. Slapping my already raw palms against the hard wood, I yelled again. "Open the damn door."  
The door opened with a loud creak, I was grabbed by my wrist and pulled inside with a harsh jerk, making me land on the floor on all four.

The door slid shut behind me. I didn't know what I was expecting to see but an old harsh wrinkled face half covered by big round spectacles was not it.  
"Huh! I'll be damned. We don't usually get such feminine guests here…. Or guests in general. Are you lost darling?" The lady inquired thrusting her candle stand in my face.  
"I…um…yes." I was still too shocked to process her words or create my own.  
"Oh poor thing. You're shaking like a leaf." Her face softened a bit but the fact that I was unable to see anything past a few feet made me queasy. "Let's get you inside before you catch a cold."  
Hauling me up, she started walking through the corridor lined by various frames. She acted like it was an everyday occurrence; that a filthy dripping wet girl, collapsing on her front door, trying to escape the horrifying death by some carnivores, was something she managed on a daily basis.

"My name is Susan but you can call me Sue. Welcome to this humble abode. It's a bit darker in here due to the power outage but at least it's dry. And warm. God only knows what he plans to convey with all this storm. I reckon he is trying to shake some sense into us or he might be washing away our sins. Who knows… "  
As Susan rambled on, I took my chance to look around the mansion. The ceiling was high above, that candle light almost couldn't reach it. The paintings that hung along the stone walls were abstract and elegant. I couldn't help but miss some colors in them, they'd look a lot more beautiful with some vivid greens, reds and purples. All the doors that we passed were closed so I couldn't look deeper. For a moment I was so lost in the haunted beauty of this place that I forgot all about my soul shattering night.

My hostess took a sharp turn and the corridor opened into a huge room, at one end of which lit a fireplace, the other end was lined by huge, ceiling high shelves stuffed with books. It presented a cozy feel and I unconsciously took a step towards the fire.  
"Oh yes. You go right up and make yourself comfortable, dear. I'll just bring down some dry clothes for you." I would've flushed if I weren't deathly cold. Moving to the fireplace, I warmed myself, keeping my muddy self carefully away from the very posh couch and the kind of rug that you can sink down to your ankles.  
For twice now in my life, I found myself in a state where I had no idea what I was going to do, how I was going to pick myself up. It was like I traveled back 13 years.  
It was my tenth birthday. I was so happy because Dad promised to come home for my birthday. He was offered a really great job in another state and we wanted some extra money for my Mom's returning skin cancer, so he decided to take the job for two years. He would visit every few months, typically on our special days and Christmas, bringing gifts and sweets. Every time he would tell me to be stronger for myself and for my mother, he'd tell me to stay focused on my studies. We would all stay by the fire after Christmas dinner and play monopoly. My Mom always cheated and Dad knew but he never called her out, he would just give her a look and shake his head and play on with a knowing smile.  
My world came crashing down when on my tenth birthday I was suddenly left alone, I remembered how I cried myself to sleep by the fire that night. The thing that hurt the most was that they didn't die, they were snatched away from me. I remembered how I was told that my parents' bodies were recovered from some place, they had no reason to be. But the next day, the newspapers printed it as an accident. An unfortunate spin of the wheel landed Mr. and Mrs. Shire down a ditch, when they were bringing back her daughter's favourite chocolate cake to celebrate her birthday. But I knew, that was just made up. Part of me felt guilt and regret, if it weren't for me, they'd still be alive. I remembered seeing their bodies, the sliced open flesh. They were murdered, yes, but as a child, I couldn't figure out how. It was only a couple of years later that the strangeness of it, struck me and I started asking myself questions.

I was sixteen when I found out about the other kind, they called them "mutants". I wasn't sure whether my parents' untimely death was because of these altered humans but I wanted to solve this mystery. I wanted to unravel the truth. My hunt for answers and my soul deep curiosity led a fine posh gentleman, Mr. Kurt, at my doorstep, I was offered a place at the Sector. It was a secret agency, established to hunt down mutants and lock them at a remote facility. I worked with the Sector for 3 years, bringing down many mutants, and even though all I had to do was track them down, but I was good at it, really good, and since I graduated a year earlier, my MIT degree helped me a lot in my work. At 21, I was a rock hard chic who could trace any mutant with just a few clicks, I was admired, respected and loved by my colleagues. Loved…? That didn't last very long. I snorted and shook my head.

"Here, I found one of my dresses, it might be a tad bit lose on you but at least it's dry." She smiled warmly, extending the bundled up clothes towards me.  
"Um…thank you. But can I get myself cleaned up first?" Taking the clothes I asked meekly, nodding towards my grimy legs. I didn't want to sound greedy but I couldn't change with blood and mud still coating my skin.  
"Oh sure sure. I am sorry, we don't get many visitors here so I've been out of practice to entertain them properly." She seemed to fidget while adjusting her too big spectacles. "Oh my! Is that blood?"  
"Oh! Err….yes I scraped my knees falling down, outside."  
"Knees? No, I meant on your head." She reached out and gently touched my forehead. I winced, I'd completely forgotten about that.  
"Well….I was mugged." I lied biting my lip. Waiting for her to call out on my lie, I shifted on my sore feet.  
"Right! That's why you were shaking so bad when I let you in. Offcourse. This area is full of rowdy muggers. Come on, let me show you to the restroom." She picked up her old styled candle stand and set to lead the way again.  
I was led to lavish bath made entirely of nude stones, after passing through an equally luxurious bedroom with a huge king-sized bed. My hostess was busy setting up candles across the room and bathroom, while I was solely focusing on the lack of a bathroom door. After Susan left, I took a hot bath scrubbing myself clean, burning hot water soothing my cuts and relaxing my muscles. I cleaned my wounds as best as I could, with some antiseptics, I found under a cabinet and took liberty to use.

My heart gave a painful squeeze as my mind wandered once again back to the incident. They would've found out about now, haven't they? How long will it take for them to reach me? I'd have to leave this place soon. Finishing up, I dried myself with a towel and slipped a brown and green floral printed dress over my head. It reached my ankles and it was far from "tad bit lose" on me, I was nearly lost in it. But I had other things to worry about rather than a huge ugly dress.

Discarding my black dress, I quickly made my way downstairs. Susan was fussing over something with her back to me.  
"So….doesn't it get lonely in such a big house? It must take a whole three hours for you to get to the other end of it." I didn't know why I was bothering with the small talk but I guess I was buying time to calm my nerves.  
"Oh you have no idea. It gets so lonely here that I'd be happy to entertain burglars and killers too, if I get the chance. But yes, other than me, it's Mr. Lehnsherr and John. John is on leave today though. And Mr. Lehnsherr is out on his business trip." Vaguely describing the members, she motioned for me to join her. She was making tea in two cups and there were several cookies, rolls, mini sandwiches, cheese and soup carefully laid out on a delicate metal trolley. I realized that I was hungry since I hadn't eaten since morning and whatever I managed to stuff in at dinner was jerked out violently. Groaning, I decided to settle for soup.  
Clearing my throat to gain Susan's attention, I asked what I was itching to ask since I got here.  
"Are there wolves here in this area?"  
"Wolves? No wolves, Just some rabbits and occasional skunks. I know they purposely come here to destroy my farm in the back. I swear one of these days I'm gonna call Animal Control on them." She grumbled waving her cookie in the air like a weapon.  
Well, last I remember bunnies didn't growl or pounce on you for a bite. I sipped my soup and it flowed down my throat warming my insides, making me moan.  
"How far is the nearest, town from here? "  
"Nearest town? Ha! Nearly 13 Kilometers. I am thinking the phone lines are down, otherwise I would've offered you to call your family or husband or boyfriend." She supplied sympathetically.  
A chill went down my spine, making my hands tremble.  
"You're not thinking of leaving tonight, Sweetheart, are you?"  
"I…I don't know." I was in a daze. Where would I go? Now that I was back in a comfy environment, I didn't want to leave. I was close to bursting in tears but held in check. _You'd get your time, Angel. For now hold it in!_  
"I readied a guest bedroom for you, when you were taking a bath. Don't worry, it's the one with a solid bathroom door." She told me smiling mischievously. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

She was being so nice to me. She must feel very lonely here. I presumed Mr. Lehnsherr was her husband, shouldn't he stay here with his wife rather than throwing away his remaining life in work, away from family? I tried not to judge but he sounded like a fat old greedy workaholic, who had no time for his lonely wife in her old days.

Finishing my soup, I trudged upstairs following Susan to reach another half lit room. I was so tired and sore that I was sure to pass out the moment I hit the bed. That's exactly what happened. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was cursing myself to be too trusty of an old lady in a strange house. But who was I kidding? Shouldn't she be the one to be skeptical of me? After all I was the one who committed a murder and was now posing like a damsel in distress.

* * *

~Please rate & review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I couldn't move, the invisible restrains were keeping me in my seat. The table ahead was set up with twenty different kinds of steaming meals and rich desserts, but I knew I would taste dirt, even if I dared to try one. A thick fire was crackling in the hearth to my left, casting an ominous shadow of myself and the steam rising from the set table, to the right.

A door creaked in the front and I saw him shouldering his way out of the kitchen door, holding a baking pan in his mitten clad hands. He was dressed in crisp black shirt and a black dress pants, just like the ones I first saw him in, at the Sector. He was warmly smiling down at me when he set the pan.

I relaxed instantly and a familiar feeling curled deep in my stomach, he always had a way with his smile, it always made me weak in the knees and I felt myself returning his smile.

"Congratulations, lovely." He cut a slice of freshly baked cake and placed it on my plate. My smile faltered though when I looked down, because the slice was dripping in thick dark liquid. I wanted to believe it was strawberry sauce. I looked up at him with questioning eyes only to see his gentle smile replaced by a mocking one.

"Aren't you happy, sweetheart? You beat me to a promotion I was after for years. Aren't you satisfied that you oh so smoothly ruined the reputation and position that I had built with years of sacrifices?" He cut through the turkey with alarming calm which I could now see, was barely cooked and oozing crimson blood. Only then I noticed, how my body was also dripping blood from various cuts along my legs, arms and torso, the thick liquid pooling around my chair.  
"I didn't ask for it. I was just doing my job." I countered, guilt lacing my voice. My throat was raspy and hurt as if I had been screaming for hours. I once again tried to get up but failed to break my unseen bonds.

"Your job! That's the thing my Angel, it was never your job. It was mine. I deserved it. But you just stole it from me like you earned it, you bitch."

He stood up abruptly, making his chair tumble backwards.

I was trying to move away unsuccessfully when he strode towards me, braced his hands on either side of my chair and leaned down in my face.

I wondered at that moment why did I ever love him, how could anyone fall in love with such a horrid personality.

I felt his hand on my thigh, slowly creeping its way up my loose skirt. My eyes widened and I saw him lewdly smile down at me, enjoying my obvious fear.

This was not happening, not again.

"You cannot be here. I killed you." I whispered. Tears were streaming down my face and I was still trying to make sense of all of this.

"Did you?" Sounding amused, he nuzzled my neck, his alcoholic breath making me shiver.  
The sound of the fabric being torn rang through the firelit room along with my shrill screams. I could see my shadow struggling against the wall, as if in an out of the body perspective.

I jolted up in bed, gasping for air. Just a dream. It was all a dream. Wrapping my aching arms around my shaky form, I looked around the unfamiliar surroundings.

Sunlight was streaming in through the sheer silvery lace covering a single large window to my right, which was flanked on both sides by thick dark gray velvet curtains. The bed was of solid gray wood with mauve silk sheets and white comforter. Lining around the bed was a plush dark mauve rug and across it was a vanity of the same gray wood as the bed, with small mauve cushioned stool tucked in. A door to its left probably led into a bathroom. The walls were surprisingly bare and there was not a single decorative piece on the nightstands. A soft velvet gray settee with mauve cushions was placed against the left wall right beside the bedroom door.  
The room was tastefully designed and obviously cost more than my entire life's income. Shaking off my nightmare, I moved into the bathroom and stepped in the shower. Last night's events flooded my brain and before I knew it, I slid down to the floor, sobbing like a baby. I had to get it out of my system if I wanted to face my strangely kind hostess with a carefully controlled masked face.

It was nearly noon when I walked down in search of Susan. Last night due to the blackout, I couldn't properly take in the beauty of this place but now I could fully appreciate the luxury it offered and the ominous beauty that lingered in the darkened corners, waiting to creep out once the night fell. The paintings hung in the corridor still lacked colors and liveliness but I guess they fit the whole dark theme well.

One in particular caught my eye when I was about to enter the lounge, it was of a man down on his knees, head hung defeated, his shirtless back facing me and his fists lying on either sides as if he'd just lost everything he held dear and now didn't see any reason to pick himself up. The painting was all despair, making me wonder why anyone would want to buy such a piece. Not that it wasn't beautiful, in fact it was a perfect depiction of emotion. But it just expelled so much…anguish.

"There you are. I hope you slept well. I left eggs and bacon right there on the counter for you." She smiled and pointed behind me to a huge entrance, through which I could see black countertops and steel kitchen appliances. "If you need anything else, feel free to raid the fridge and help yourself."  
Nodding, I made my way into the jaw dropping kitchen and found myself the breakfast, Susan had made for me.  
Grabbing the plate, I sat on a bar stool and dove in.  
"So…planning to tell me your name anytime soon?"

The abruptly fired question caught me off guard and my food went down the wrong pipe. Coughing up, I reached for the glass of water and gulped it down in several sips attempting to buy myself more time.

"It's err…Elena." I answered without meeting her eyes.  
"If I wanted a fake name, I would've asked you yesterday." She fixed her knowing gaze on me admonishing lightly and poured some steaming hot coffee in two cups. "I don't know what happened to you before you ended up on my doorstep but I do know a victim when I see one. All I see in your eyes is the question 'Why me?' and on your face, a reluctant innocence. All I am asking is your real name, child." She looked at me with such kindness and understanding that it made me feel awful for lying to her in the first place.  
"Angelina. My friends call me Angel." I told her quietly and eagerly sipped my coffee nearly moaning at its rich taste.  
"And the friends you don't trust call you Elena." She shoulder bumped me playfully, pulling a genuine smile out of me.

"I am sorry. I should've told you. It's just that I wasn't planning on staying here this long."

"Where did you plan to go, Angelina?"  
"I…I don't know." I answered sheepishly. Where will I go? The question I was trying to avoid since I woke up this morning in a stranger's house.

"I see." For a few nerve racking moments, it was silence except for our wet coffee slurps, Susan deep in thought and me trying to keep myself calm and collected.

"You can stay here, you know."

"You're too sweet, Susan." I laughed lightly, believing she was just being polite.

"I'm serious. There are plenty of rooms. If you want, you can stay in anyone of them as long as you wish."  
"I can't impose myself on you like this. You don't even know me. You shouldn't be making such offers to complete strangers, Susan." I shook my head with disbelieve. Was she serious? She didn't know she was offering a murderer to stay in her house. "Besides I don't have anything to pay you with."  
"Well, I could use some help taking care of this huge hellhole." She shrugged as if it were a perfect reason for me to stay. And hell hole? Are we talking about the same house?

"Oh my god, you ARE serious." Scoffing, I poured myself another cup of coffee. Yeah there was no such thing as "too much coffee" in my dictionary.  
"At least think about it. Meanwhile regain your strength. Eat, rest and keep those wounds aseptic."

Chewing my lips, I contemplated my options, I could either stay hidden here for a few days; or leave and starve to death or get mugged for real this time. Either way I was going behind bars sooner or later and my common sense preferred later.  
"Wouldn't Mr. Lehnsherr mind me being here?"  
"Oh he would just have to go along with my settlement now, wouldn't he?" she threw me a wink and started to clear out the dirty dishes.  
"Here. Let me." I quickly offered. "I haven't thanked you for what you'd done for me. In fact I don't think I can ever thank you enough. I…I wish I could return the favour but I know I never can." I tried to convey my gratitude glossy eyed, holding her frail hands in mine.

"Never say never, Angelina." Susan gave me a secretive smile and turned patting my arm. I felt like I had to say something to her.

"You can call me, Angel." I blurted out in my hurry. If she was surprised by my sudden declaration, she didn't show it.

After my third cup of coffee, I decided to give up mopping in a corner and take up on Susan's offer of touring the grand house. She sounded pleased and gathering up her cream and bright yellow skirts in one hand, she motioned for me to follow her to the back of the house.

Rounding some corners, we ended up before a wide arcade like corridor, one side of which was nude stone walls of the house and the other was open, lined only by high arched black marbled pillars. Across the pillars, laid widespread fresh green grass with columns of Susan's flourishing vegetable and fruit garden. To the right, was a beautiful two seated bench beneath an overhanging canopy, covered with fresh vines heavy with blooming purple Clematis flowers. I felt like I'd suddenly stepped into a fairyland where all kinds of magic lingered.  
"This is…beautiful." I whispered awe struck.  
I stayed there under the canopy, watching Susan affectionately tend to her fruits, soaking the peace and inhaling the sweet fragrance around me.

I then excused myself to explore the rest of the house, still clad in my borrowed dress. I admired the architecture and furnishing, going from room to room. Besides the huge lounge and the kitchen on the ground floor, there was a bar room equipped with pool table, comfy couches, an LCD screen hung against the far wall and a bowling area in one corner. It was like a mini club built in to entertain city's bachelors. There were three more doors in the back of the house that were locked, spiking my curiosity.

Up on the first floor, wandering through the dimly lit corridors I came to the far back end which was one huge room turned into a library. Mouth hanging open I stepped in, drowning in the heady rush of old book smell. Ceiling high bookshelves lined the room in perfect symmetry parallel to one another, leaving ample space to walk in between. Leather couches and rocking chairs were sat near each section and thick chocolate floor cushions were placed against the sides of shelves on beige carpeted floor.

I sank down on one of the cushions, taking in the grandness of my sanctuary. The owner of the house was filthy rich with every luxury imaginable but he wasn't home to enjoy all of this. Somehow that made me sad.

I remember I never had a problem with money, even when my parents died, they left a handsome sum of money behind, enabling me to live comfortably and complete my studies. Then right after my studies were completed, I was offered a well-paying job at the Sector and a beautiful cozy home in a friendly neighborhood. I knew I wouldn't have been able to afford such a house if I had a regular job but my mysterious employer made sure that I lived comfortably.

I wondered with a twinge how Mr. Kurt would've reacted when he found out about what I'd done. Will he be willing to forgo his favourite agent's stunt? Or will he have to follow the rules? Killing a fellow agent was punishable by death, no matter the consequences. There was no way I could plead innocent.

18 MONTHS EARLIER:

I was dressed in a cream colored silk blouse, with a slate gray pencil skirt and a matching blazer on top. I had opted for my favourite 4 inches pencil heels today since I wanted an extra boost of confidence today.

Maggie, my colleague and a good friend had ringed me earlier to give me a heads up that Mr. Kurt were planning to partner me up with someone from the head branch of the Sector, to hunt an apparently extremely dangerous mutant. She told me how our boss was agitated regarding this upcoming mission and how my potential partner was a Greek god sent from the heavens among us Neanderthals. I had rolled my eyes at her then but now standing before Mr. Kurt's office, I was being all nervous for the first time in my career. I never had a partner before, that wasn't how I worked and my boss knew it, so him suggesting such a thing now, had me doubting my skills and shaken my confidence. Was I no longer up to his expectations? That he needed to stick me up as a sidekick?

My back ramrod straight and face devoid of emotions, I pushed open the door and walked in. Mr. Kurt was in his seat sipping his usual scotch and twirling a cigar in one hand. He was in his late 50's, with a heart solely relying on the invention of stents but you'd rarely see him without a drink or a smoke. A guy with sleek hairstyle and ridiculously polished boots sat opposite to him, in charcoal black pants and black fitted dress shirt, with his back to me.  
"Ah miss Shire. Please come in, have a seat. We were just talking about your hound nose tracking abilities."

The guy turned in his seat and threw me a dazzling smile over his shoulder, blinding me for a moment.  
Clearing my throat I took a seat beside him.  
"Mr. Cole Turner I presume?" I extended my hand to him mainly to show him I wasn't as unnerved by him as I was actually feeling inside.

"One and only. And you are Miss Angelina Shire. Mr. Kurt has told me so much about you that I feel like I know you already." He grinned, his pearly white teeth glinting.

"Well since we are all acquainted now, I suggest we start our little meeting. Miss. Shire, I trust you already know that I've decided to pair you up with Mr. Turner here." He gave me a challenging look as if to say spit it out, I know you have something to say.  
"Sir! I don't think I will be able to adjust with a partner. You see I've always worked alone and now hunting one of the most dangerous mutants out there, I don't want any…distractions." I tried to keep my voice light and polite, not wanting the men to know of my screaming inner voice. Grinning, the too smug partner to be muttered under his breath, clearly loud enough for me to hear.  
"Oh she finds me distracting already."

"And this is exactly why I don't want you to step into this mission alone, Angel. I know you can handle yourself, you've proved yourself multiple times but this mutant is different, he is cunning and he is powerful. If you can't accept my terms then I'm afraid I'll have to pull you out altogether. It's either with a partner or not at all."

An hour later, I had myself a swoon worthy partner and a kicking headache. I sat with Maggie brooding and muttering curses, while she gushed about how he would fall in love me during the mission while all I could think about was the mutant I was assigned to capture.  
Mr. Kurt had given me a copy of his file that contained all his credentials. He was called Magneto among his peers and had the ability to wield metals. There was no picture which made my job even more difficult than it already was but I wasn't one of the best in the Sector for nothing.

Days passed, Cole and I spent hours gaining information on Magneto, speculating the info from every angle to reach the true identity of this mutant. Surprisingly Cole was very professional during work hours, but once out of the work place he kept his flirting game strong and eventually succeeded in bearing down my barriers. I found myself enjoying his company a lot more than I'd expected.  
A week into our dating, we found a clue to Magneto's whereabouts and were ordered to go with the restraining squad to help keep him under tracking, if he managed to escape. To everyone's horror, the mutant not only managed to escape the squad and my tracking but also went out of his way to leave a message behind in the form of unconscious Cole. The bastard made a parked car run over Cole, when he tried to shoot him with a tranquilizing dart. Magneto easily dodged the dart and instead of making a run, he stood there with his face covered by a metal helmet and his cape fluttering behind him, listening to the cracking bones of my boyfriend's legs.

Aborting the mission, I stumbled over to Cole and cradled his head in my lap. An ambulance arrived and Cole was taken to the emergency. He went through a 6 hour operation but was thankfully told that he would live and would have to spend at least 3 months on complete bed rest.

I spent the days in hospital attending to Cole and staying up the nights, trying to track Magneto again. I became so thoroughly obsessed with the case that I started experiencing hallucinations due to stress and work load. Cole convinced Mr. Kurt to force me to take some weeks off and get some rest.  
The Magneto case was forwarded to another Sector branch somewhere in New York and the file was closed.

I still remembered how Cole comforted me and inched me away from my near insanity even through his own miserable state. I had never failed before, it was a foreign concept for me. I just didn't know how to take a defeat. Cole helped me through that as much as he could, refreshing my confidence. That was the moment I fell in love with my unwanted cocky partner.  
I loved him, I really did, with all my heart but this was never meant to be.

It's funny how you spend your whole life, planning and preparing but then life happens and spins you away to such foreign situations that you can't even get your bearings right. You just stand there and are forced to take whatever life throws at you. You can scream, you can curse fate, you can accuse God but none of this will reverse your situation. In the end, all you do is yield and let it go.  
A sob escaped my throat as I was brought back to the present. My knees were stiff from sitting down curled for too long and my face was moist. It was already dark outside and I had spent the entire evening reminiscing my past.

The next day, instead of throwing away a perfect day licking my own wounds, I decided to make myself useful. I worked with Susan in her garden, which was surprisingly fun and proved therapeutic.

I was coming downstairs after vacuuming the 1st floor, when my steps faltered hearing a heated discussion. Backing away against the wall, out of the view, I listened in.

"…need to let us in. otherwise I'd be forced to lay charges on you."  
"What I need to do is go back to my cooking and you need to leave. No one enters this house without Mr. Lehnsherr's permission. If you are so eager, why don't you give him a call and ask him yourself."  
I was frozen in place, my heart hammering against my ribcage. There was police at the front door. They were here for me, I knew it.

"Very well then. I see you've upped the security guards outside. I'll pay a visit once Mr. Lehnsherr returns."  
Guards? There were guards outside? I'd never seen anyone around, except Susan.

I heard the door shut heavily.  
"I know you're here. You can come out."  
I cautiously made the rest of my way downstairs and saw Susan sitting tiredly on a rocking chair beside the fire. She removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"The town's Sheriff came here looking for Angelina Shire. He claimed that she's attempted murdering her boyfriend and colleague two nights ago in her house and that no one has seen her since."

"Attempted? He is alive?" I wasn't sure if I should feel relief or alarm. Cole was alive. I hadn't killed him after all. I should be relieved but there was something akin to fear that curled inside my stomach.  
"They're convinced that it was you, Angel. Tell me they have it all wrong." Susan was watching me like she was trying to unravel a mystery.  
"No." I rasped. "They are not wrong." A lump seemed to be lodged in my throat. "It was self-defense Susan." I knew it wasn't much but I had to say something in my favour.

"I understand if you don't want me here anymore. Thank you for everything." I quickly moved past her eyes welled up, not wanting her to see my tears.

"Stay where you are. Sit down and tell me everything. No lies and no leaving out stuff."

Shyly, I pulled down a cushion from the couch and settled on floor near her, while she rocked in her chair. I poured my heart out to her. Her maternal feel and scent was something that I'd always missed in life since my mom died. So I cried in her lap, asking myself what I'd done to deserve her trust.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Intense thirst woke me up in the middle of the night. I groggily picked up the glass at my nightstand only to find it bone dry. Sighing, I left my bedroom and made my way to the kitchen. I was filling up the glass, yawning occasionally and rubbing my eyes to clear my vision, when I heard strange cries coming from somewhere.

Instantly my agent senses kicked in. All my training came rushing back to me. Quietly putting down the glass on marble top, I padded through the corridor inching towards the source of sound. The sounds were distinctly female. Where was Susan? Was it her? Carefully making my way up the stairs I came to stand before the bedroom where I first took the bath and cleaned my wounds, after I came here.

I was cursing myself for forgetting to ask which room belonged to Susan. A soft creaking noise joined in as if someone was tossing restlessly in bed and having a nightmare. Do I sound like this when I have nightmares? I wondered fleetingly. Or did someone broke in and was now strangling Susan?

I spied two spears hung elegantly on the wall on either sides of the door, their sharp edges glinting in the dim lights, beckoning me forward. Reaching up on my toes I slid one out of its hooks as quietly as possible, a familiar feeling churned up in my stomach and all my senses stood on high alert. Without wasting any more time, my face set in a fierce scowl, I threw open the door banging it against the wall, spear raised and ready to gut anyone who dared hurting the gentle soul.  
Oh!

Owwhh!

Not what I was expecting. Definitely not what I was expecting.

Instead of finding a struggling Susan in the clutches of an ugly intruder, I found a stunning young woman beneath an equally attractive man, naked and definitely not struggling. Well at least now I knew there was no break in and no one was having a nightmare. Quite the opposite actually.

Wide eyed I couldn't help but stare trying to comprehend the situation. They were both looking over at me, the blond beauty with an annoyed expression and the man with curiosity. I was pretty sure the only expression my face would be projecting was "oh crap".

"What the fuck Erik." The woman was clearly annoyed. I knew I should say something or better yet move away or crawl into a hole and die, right about now but it would be a miracle if I managed to even close my slack jaw currently hitting the floor.  
The man moved then, probably to sit up. The sheets around them slipped further, exposing the women's lacy black bra and the man's muscled lean back and the side of his butt.

Nooo. Stop. No more moving.

I was screaming inside but nothing came out of my gaping mouth. To my horror I was still rooted to my spot, staring at the unfortunate couple, without blinking.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man finally decided to end my trance, striking me with a roaring question.

And I answered him in a way any grown up, mature lady would do.

I, for the love of all that is pure and holy, shrieked at the top of my lungs and ran away throwing down the spear by the door.

Well…you don't see that every day, do you?  
I was blindly running through the corridor when I was pulled away into a room.

"Angel. What happened? What's wrong?" Susan was instantly before me holding a rifle in her hand looking more badass than me, a hunter.

"You! Are you a pimp? Why are there people having sex up in the room?"

"wha… no! I don't run a brothel you silly girl." Susan sat down laughing like I just cracked the joke of the century.  
"I am telling you there is a guy and woman naked and…going at it like bunnies in one of your rooms." I frantically whispered, eyeing the door expecting it to burst open any moment.

"Oh please, don't assault my poor old brain with those images." She wiped the corner of her eye with fingers still shaking with laughter. "Calm down Angel. It must be Mr. Lehnsherr back from his trip earlier than expected."  
"No...It was not your husband Susan."  
"Well…damn right it wasn't my husband. I would have shot his dead cheating ass twice, if he were humping some ghostitude."  
"Yes it wasn't…wait what? Your husband is dead?"  
She nodded rolling her eyes at my obviously wrong assumption.  
"Then who's Mr. Lehnsherr?" I asked afraid to know the answer.  
" Mr. Lehnsherr." She enounced each word pointing a finger in his general direction, "is the owner of the house."

Or in other words, the guy I just walked in on stark naked and right in the middle of sex, was the person who'd ultimately decide whether I would work here in exchange for a roof or would be handed over to the police. Just my luck!

"noooo, no no. I thought you said you were the owner." Mortified I hid my blazing face in my palms. What is seen, cannot be unseen.

"Sweetheart, I'm more of a caretaker than an owner." Susan wrapped me in her arms, stroking my back sympathetically. "Don't worry about it. I'll introduce you to Mr. Lehnsherr in the morning. I'm sure he wouldn't even remember it by then." Yeah right!

Stomping down my embarrassment, I shuffled towards the door but Susan stopped me. "Why don't you sleep here with me tonight? You had a rough day." I didn't want to risk bumping into Mr. Naked on my way over to my room so I nodded eagerly and pulling a spare blanket out of the closet, I settled on the bed ready to welcome sleep. At least tonight, my brain was too stunned by all the naked glory that the nightmares were pushed far back.

R&R please :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hello everyone! I don't know why but I'm having a tiny problem with my uploading. Whenever I upload a chapter, it misses some of its content, words and sometimes a whole sentence. No matter how many times I edit the story, the missed part keep vanishing. If anyone can help I'd appreciate it! Thanks. :)

Chapter 3:  
I stirred awake to a blindingly lit room. It took me a few moments to realize that the drapes were pulled away from the wide glass windows, welcoming the rays inside with open arms. Susan must have drawn them out of habit when she got up in the morning. I rolled over and squinted at the alarm clock perched on the nightstand. It read 8:38am.  
Usually I would sleep in on a Sunday morning, but as I was burying deeper under the covers to get back to sleep, last night's events came rushing back and I bolted up in bed with eyes wide open, tangled in sheet and hair pointing in every direction.

Cursing for the hundredth time since I was forced out of my house, I extracted myself from Susan's bed and staggered my way to the bathroom.

Susan was nowhere to be seen which made me edgy. I wasn't comfortable being alone in a stranger's house, no matter how gorgeous; the house…not the owner.

Clad in another one of Susan's baggy dresses, this time a mud brown and bright green floral knee length with pockets over both flanks, I padded down the hall to make some coffee and omelet. I was planning on taking over the kitchen today, I didn't want to stay here just lounging idly and having tea with Susan now that Mr. Lehnsherr were back.

Speaking of Mr. Lehnsherr, I wondered if Susan spoke of me to him this morning. Nevertheless, I would have to apologize for my rudeness last night.

Susan was considerate enough to tell me a little about him. He'd moved here 8 years ago from Ireland, he was originally from Germany, no family, just a few close friends in New York according to Susan and in just 6 years he'd managed to establish his own marketing company which was taking up all of his time since then, much to Susan's chagrin.

I wasn't mentally prepared for facing him or apologizing, when I heard steps coming down the stairs.

TWO pairs of steps…

…and shrill giggling.

Crap!

Did the gorgeous lady not leave last night? This was even worse. I couldn't face both of them together. Suddenly the images of the two of them, naked and tangled in the sheets invaded my brain, making me flush with embarrassment.

I considered abandoning my brewing coffee for a moment but I knew that chicken move would come back to bite me in the head a few hours later if I didn't have my fix now.

The voices kept getting nearer and in my panic to be invisible, I bumped right into the counter behind me, hard enough to bruise my hip while my elbow hit the pan handle, tipping it over the stove.

Needless to say, when the couple crossed the threshold, they were welcomed with some unladylike curses and clanking of the pan that was now spinning on the floor, a few feet away from me.

I was stroking my sore hip with one hand and gazing forlornly down at the flopped egg, which had left a huge greasy stain down the front of my already ugly dress on its way down to ruination.

"Wow isn't she a treat."

I looked up to see the blond, now covered in a red tube dress, although barely, with an expression so sour as if I'd made her clamp down on lemons. She had a figure that reminded me of Jessica Rabbit and small sharp features with shoulder length sleek hair. She was beautiful with delicate innocent face and doe eyes, I acknowledged again. The owner, on the other hand, was still a blank mask.  
Heat flooded my cheeks when I found myself in the spotlight and I tried to step aside the mess on the floor but fate was still not done screwing with me.

My bare feet slipped on the grease splashes and faster than I could say "fuck", I was sprawled on the kitchen floor butt first.

The room spun and my vision blackened for a moment but then a shrill laughter penetrated my hazy senses.

Wincing and rubbing the back of my head I sat up, only to see the bimbo laughing hysterically at me. She bent over the counter taking support and pointed at me through her crazy laughter and I saw the already short dress hike up enough to reveal black lace.

Was she for real?

"There is no need to point and laugh. I'm not the one flashing my goods." I stood cautiously testing my balance, muttering low under my breath.

Her laughter abruptly died followed by a gasp.

"Oh honey, I don't think anyone would notice even if you were showcasing your goods on a 50% discount." She countered with enough smugness for the two of them.

I was beyond humiliated and irate but I couldn't lash out at one of my owner's guests, even if I wanted to rip her poker straight hair right out of her skull. Instead, plastering a hundred watt smile, I turned towards Mr. Lehnsherr, hoping no one would bring up last night.

"I'm sorry I'll just clean this up. Tell me what you want for breakfast and I'll start right away. Meanwhile why don't you help yourself to the coffee?"

He stepped around the bimbo, crossed his arms across his chest and asked in a low gritty voice.

"I'll ask this one last time, who the fucking hell are you?"

Woah calm down hulk!

"Oh I see. Susan hasn't told you yet. Well err…I'm her…sister's granddaughter. I came to live with her for a few weeks and she told me you'd be happy to hire some extra help…sir."

Smiling broadly, I finished off my poorly fabricated lie lamely but the smile was quickly dying when I saw the expression on Mr. Lehnsherr's face.

Lady Gaga's "bad romance" rang out through the kitchen loud enough to thoroughly puncture a human tympanic membrane.

Miss flasher flipped open her phone with perfect manicured hand and began talking in hushed whispers, leaving Mr. Lehnsherr to throw his silent hear-no-bullshit-speak-no-bullshit-take-no-bullshit-glare at me which was even more unnerving.

"I am sorry baby. That was work. I gotta go. We'll do breakfast together next time and I'll cook." I knew it was just me being insecure but her last statement felt like it was thrown my way.

Which made my blood pound because I was indeed very skilled in the culinary arts.

Bimbo threw her arms around Mr. Lehnsherr and started playing tongue-wrestling with him.

I swirled around on my spot rolling my eyes and mouthing a "wow". Perfect time to clean up the mess I'd created. I pulled some paper towels and started wiping away the grease on the floor.

A throaty moan stilled my hands.

"June! We have company." I heard my employer mutter. Oh so she had a name.

"So what! The prude will have to get used to it." The seduction in her voice was as annoying as her name for me. Thankfully Mr. Lehnsherr had enough sense to escort her out.

I finished throwing away the used paper towels in the bin and was now beating another bowl of eggs, when Mr. Lehnsherr stalked into the kitchen again after seeing Giggles off.

"You. Leave." He pointed towards the door over his shoulder with the thumb and reached for the coffee pot.

"Oh it's okay really. You can trust me in a kitchen, I won't burn it down or anything. I'm actually very good at cooking." I replied with that same persistent I-need-a-job smile.

"The house. Or better yet, the premises."

"Excuse me?" My hand stilled midway between flipping the omelet.

"Are you deaf? I said leave my fucking house."

"I…I don't…look if you're mad at me for last night, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." There I said it. It wasn't the best apology but that was the best I could do under stress. I continued desperately, "But give me a chance. I really need a job right now and Susan was…"

He marched right up to my face, with expressions far from blank.

"I don't fucking care if you're knocked up and left alone, or you have a dying sister back home. . .LEAVE…NOW."

He snarled in my face and I was frozen in my spot with fear. I was craning up my neck to look at him and there was a beautiful kind of monstrosity that I saw in his face, he was handsome, the kind that makes your heart race and your brain stand on high alert at the same time.

His eyes traveled down to my hand still clutching the spatula.

"You're right. You ARE good at cooking."

I followed his gaze to see my omelet torn up in half, one piece draped across the side of the pan and the other turning charcoal on the stove.  
Crap!

I quickly turned off the stove and tried to brush away its remnants but of course burned my fingers letting out a string of curses.

Abandoning the mess, I slowly turned towards Mr. Lehnsherr, who now, was sitting casually on one of the bar stools buried behind a newspaper, sipping coffee. I was clearly dismissed.

I remembered sheriff's visit yesterday morning. He'd said that he would visit again to have a word with Mr. Lehnsherr. And I had no doubt that he would have his security patrolling this area, ready to arrest me whenever I dare leave. I didn't know what was worse, being handcuffed if I leave right now or being handed over to the police by my employer once he found out about my crime. I shuddered at the thought.

"You can't be serious." I hated the helplessness that seeped through my voice loud and clear.

He remained behind the paper. I desperately wished Susan to be here then. She might be able to speak for me.

"Please…I have no place to go." My vision started to blur. What had I become. A pathetic worthless criminal.

"Not my problem. Out." He ordered without even sparing me a glance. How can anyone be this heartless? He wasn't willing to even listen to me. Who did he think he was! I deserved respect as much as anyone else, certainly more than his blond slut.

"I am NOT leaving. I demand a place to work here and a bed to sleep in." I said with a new found determination and surprisingly no waver in voice.

"You DEMAND?" He put down his paper snickering and cocking an eyebrow. Now I had his full attention. All I need to do now was keep up this tough persona. Easier said than done. He jumped down the bar stool abandoning his coffee.

"You can't make me leave."

"I can't?" His emotionless questions and slow trot towards me were throwing off my tough persona very quickly.

"I am Susan's granddaughter." I threw out Susan's name in one last ditch effort backing into the counter, voice cracking at the end, not realizing my mistake.

"I thought you were Miss Marie's granddaughter." He stopped a few feet from me and pushed his hands in his tracksuit's pockets.

"Miss Marie?" Confusion wrinkled my face while I rattled my brain matching a face to the name.

"Susan's sister. Though it would be highly unlikely since she was infertile and had been dead for the last 40 years."

Oh!

My trembling hands gripped the edges of the marbled top behind me for better support but I knew I was losing this remarkably quickly. I needed to stay here.

"Remove yourself before I call the cops on you."  
That single statement made my heart stop for several seconds. I looked hard into his cool gray eyes searching for an ounce of compassion, anything which indicated that this person wasn't dead inside. Dead and rotting.

"What are you?" My unusual question threw him off guard and for the first time I saw a hint of reluctance and what might be labelled fear in his eyes. Or was it my subconscious conjuring up things that I wanted to see?

"I am a who, not a what, Miss. Liar. And leave or I will throw you out myself."

"You have no soul."

He gave a humorless laugh. "Thank you."

I didn't move and continued to regard him as if he was the most intricate puzzle that I'd ever come across, which he truly was and I had my fair share of puzzles in the Sector when every hunt was a jigsaw puzzle in itself. It was thrilling and addictive. He reminded me of one of my targets, the mutant who got away, but not before having fun out of my ex-boyfriend's crushed legs. I was never able to track him because he never left a clue.

"Fuck."

The obscenity brought me out of my thoughts and before I could fully grab hold of the situation, he griped my wrist tightly and jerked me out of the kitchen behind him. In my bewilderment I realized a little too late that he was making his way towards the main door. His intentions cleared, I dug my feet to slow the drag while trying unsuccessfully to tug my wrist out of his strong grip.

"I…can't go out. There are beasts out there." I didn't know why I bothered wasting my energy. He clearly had one huge ice cube in place of heart.

"So is here." His muttering was low but not low enough.

I tried to twist myself free but it was only making it painful for my arm. The hair strands that escaped my bun in the struggle, kept getting caught in my eyes and mouth but I was not going down without a fight.

He stopped to unlock the door with one hand, I took the opportunity and stooped down to bite his forearm. He let go of me abruptly cursing but the next moment, wrapped his good arm around my waist and dragged me against him. My brain faintly registered the hard planes of his chest and straining muscles of his arms through the struggle.

"Fuck woman…how stubborn are you."

"Susan!" I started calling out to her even though I knew it was useless.

The soulless ogre was dragging me out through the door to discard.

I tried to dig my fingers into his biceps to loosen the grip but his muscles felt like rock under my nails.

He planted me down on the porch roughly, making me lose my balance. Before I could stand up on my shaky legs, he went inside and slammed the door shut, rustling the fallen leaves on the porch.

"Asshole ogre!" I screamed at the closed door.

Picking myself up, I smoothed down my greasy dress and finally accepting my fate, turned around to walk away from my short lived sanctuary.

What the…

Three huge wolves sat a few yards away in my welcome. Two were gray and one slightly smaller but equally scary was red haired. All three of them growling low in their throats.

I raised my palms in front of me as if that will ward off an attack against three hungry wolves.

I remembered the night of my escape and shuddered at the thought of how close I had come to one of these things that night.

The red one left its position to walk forward, its fat paws making crunching sounds on the ground. I looked around frantically to search for something that could be used as a weapon.

Small pebbles and rocks were what I found. Pathetic! My inner self taunted me.

I ignored it and began showering the beasts with sharp pebbles hoping to clear a path for me. It merely made them flinch and angrier, if their rising growls were any indication.

Right then I heard some loud rumbling. A bright green Beetle flew out of the trees from my right and skidded to a halt near the wolves, clouding them in dusty smoke.

I was expecting Harry Potter and Ron Weasly to step out but Susan's heavy form stumbled out carrying some grocery bags.

My eyes were nearly hanging out of my sockets when she walked casually up to one of the wolves and patted its head.

"They won't hurt you." She reached me and transferred some of the bags in my arms.

I saw her ringing the doorbell with jaw hanging open and keeping one eye over my shoulder on the wolves.

"It's me. Open the door." Susan called out.

Seconds later, the door swung open. I noticed his changed attire instantly and the fact that he was dressing up to go out while I was out about to get wolf meal. His eyes travelled from Susan to me in a split second and hardened but he didn't say a word, merely stepped back opening the door wider.

"We were running low on supplies. Thought I should go into town to visit a friend and buy grocery on my way back."

Susan walked past "the living dead" to take off her coat hanging it over the hook. I stayed outside silently, not sure of my place, arms heavy with grocery.

"Don't you just stand there. Bring them over. Place the frozen meat in the freezer before it defrosts." Susan beckoned me in when she realized I wasn't following her.

Reluctantly I stepped inside and tried to get past Mr. Lehnsherr as quickly as possible but stumbled on my own foot and fell forward.

All the bags hit the floor before me, scattering the cans and breaking the eggs. I braced my palms among the rolling potatoes, right in front of his shiny leather boots. I faintly heard Susan's gasp and her asking if I was alright.

"I'm sorry." I rushed to salvage what was left of the stuff, without looking up to witness their expressions, reaching for a rolling potato around Mr. Lehnsherr's boots, pulled myself up clumsily and dashed into the kitchen escaping their sights.

After putting away all the grocery stuff, I came back out to the hushed whispers of Susan and Mr. Lehnsherr, coming from the living room.

"She can't stay."

"I need help with the house Erik. I have old bones, how much do you think you can put on my shoulders before they snap."

"No no! You can't bring in your osteoporotic bones every single time. Where are Hailey and Jasmine? Aren't they enough?"

"Hailey's going through maternity and Jazz's sister needed her in the hospital. I've told you this the last time you were here."

"Great. Look I can't take any more risks. This is my house damn it, not some charity." He was past whispers now.  
"Look at yourself and tell me if I'd made a mistake saving you once. You might be able to look at her years later and see her healed up nicely just like you are now."

"That's where you're wrong Sue, I'm not healed." His dry chuckle felt empty strengthening my belief that there was so much more to this soulless ogre than meets the eye.

There was a stretched silence afterwards and if I hadn't been occupying the only exit, I'd say he'd left the room.

"I'm thinking of proposing to June. I know you don't approve of her but I wanted you to know first, she is compatible and understanding. You'll be seeing her here a lot now." The abrupt change of topic left me frustrated. He needed some convincing and this was the perfect opportunity for Susan to put in a good word for me.  
"She is not compatible and understanding if she agrees with you on every damned thing and offers you pleasures when you're depressed. She is just bending herself to your liking so she can get to your money. But you already know all of this, don't you?"  
"I'm not having this conversation with you again, Sue." His voice held the tiredness of ages. Yes go back to my topic. Tell her you've decided to hire me.

"I don't understand why you're so hell bent on ruining your life."

A chair scrapped across the floor.  
"Tell the new girl she's hired. Give her one of the servant quarters and make sure she is doing all the chores properly if she wants anything in return. I'm done doing charity." Yes!

I had the sense to stop my cheering and duck out of the hall and into the kitchen when he strode out of the lounge, tired but with solid steps.

A heavy weight was lifted off of me, suddenly feeling lighter I was immensely grateful for Mr. Lehnsherr for letting me stay, even though begrudgingly.

I stood looking around the room, furnished with an old fashioned but sturdy looking cot, a matching and equally ugly small round table with two metal chairs tucked in, the kind of stove that no longer came in the market and right next to it was a tiny sink with a little too big tap. The wallpaper was beige with dull lilac flowers, which might've been very vibrant once, judging by the different tones all over it.  
Everything from the round table top to the white cotton sheets in cot were covered in a thick layer of dust. I moved over to the sink and turned the tap. It made some gargling noises and let out a few drops of water into the basin, making clear streaks on the dust coated sides, on their way down the drain.  
To the far right, was a small bathroom with barely enough space to fit a simple white bathtub, a commode with broken lid and a wash basin. A mirror which had its lower left portion missing was hung over the basin and right above it was a flickering bulb casting eerie shadows all around. It looked like a set right out of a horror movie.  
Earlier Susan had asked me very reluctantly to move into one of the servant quarters at the back of the mansion. I knew it was Mr. Lehnsherr's idea to kick me out of the mansion so I'd offered a reassuring smile to Susan.

There were 5 quarters in total, small hut like rooms built in one straight line. From the looks of them, they haven't been used or up kept in decades.  
I picked the one that didn't look like it was about to fall on your head with a mere rustling wind.  
Susan had looked surprised and thoroughly flustered when she was told to walk me to the quarters outside. Apparently Mr. Lehnsherr wanted me to work regular hours and stay the night here as a "servant" rather than barging into his quarters while he was getting it on with his girlfriend. Fair enough.  
Susan asked me to let her know if I needed anything anytime and her kindness almost made me lose my grip on already bubbling emotions. In the end I had hugged her and told her that I was fine. She left after telling me to be at the mansion at 6 am sharp.  
I didn't have any of my own stuff just some hand full of Susan's dresses. Putting them aside, I proceeded to clear the room of allergens and stripped the surely bug ridden sheets off the cot. The sink and stove were not working but the faucets in washroom were fine.  
After spending 2 hours cleaning up the place, I decided to take a shower. The water as expected was freezing cold. If this was my employer's way of changing my mind about staying here, he was in for a surprise. He wasn't familiar with my nagging habit of taking everything as a challenge. With a new resolution to overthrow Mr. Lehnsherr's every obstacle that he threw my way, I stepped into the bone cold shower.  
By the time I was done with everything, I was so exhausted that I fell on the bare cot and faster than I could worry about the possible bed bugs, I fell asleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Next day, I was present in the kitchen at 5:55am ready to officially take over my duties. Susan took time to brief me on how liked his breakfast, two lightly toasted slices with eggs and sautéed vegetables, a bowl of fresh fruits cut in neat cubes and coffee black. It had to be served at 7:30am.  
I was busy dicing apples careful to cut them in perfect cubes, not wanting to give him any reason to bitch at me before I even started. Though he seemed like a guy who'd fire at first mess up with the mere flick of his wrist, rather than wasting his precious time on verbal yelling. I heard footsteps out in the hall.  
Instinctively my muscles stiffened but I forced myself to continue staring down at the work in hand. I glanced up at the counter clock reading 7:24. I still had 6 minutes.

Mr. Lehnsherr came in with his cell phone clutched to the ear waiting for the person to pick up. He was dressed in a deep purple shirt and light gray suit.

Giving up his call, he pulled out a wrist watch from his coat pocket and began hooking it around his wrist.

I placed a steaming mug of coffee and a plate with heaping eggs and toast in front of him, very careful not to stumble or fall forward. The guy seemed to have an air around him, a very powerful energy that clashes with anyone who dared enter his domain.

I quietly put down the bowl of neatly cut fruits beside his coffee at 7:30 sharp and turned.

"No burned eggs, no spilled coffee and I still see you upright. Impressive." He murmured without looking at me and dug in.

Swallowing the intense need to answer back sarcastically, I began making breakfast for Susan.

Finishing his meal, Mr. lehnsherr got up and left. It wasn't until I heard him leave the front door that I realized I was holding my breath. I took some deep calming breaths and went back to my work.

I was making my way back to my dingy quarters when I felt eyes following me. I stopped mid stride and surveyed my surroundings. The barren land across the mansion's lush bushes were stretched in miles in the dusky dying light. The silhouettes of occasionally scattered tall trees against the setting sun were painting a lonely yet beautiful picture.

A familiar rustling beside me caught my immediate attention. I could feel the adrenaline wave spreading through my system when a huge rust colored wolfdog calmly stepped out behind a bush. As soon as it saw me, it stood on high alert. I, on the other was rooted to the spot, not in bravery or anything but in sheer fear.

I couldn't even move when it started forward slowly.

I had always been afraid of dogs as a kid. All around me kids loved them, let them lick their faces but me…I tended to make myself scarce whenever there was a pet day at school. I remembered my dad trying to make me overcome my fear when he brought home a "cute little" poodle…his words, not mine...from one of his friends. I spent the entire weekend up in my room, door locked.

"Please." I let out. The wolf came up to my legs and when I thought it was about to take a big chunk out of my calf, it sniffed and simply sat down panting.

I wasn't sure if it was wolf's way of giving me a free pass or if it was some kind of test, so I didn't move. I didn't even flinch when it started nuzzling its huge wet nose against my pants but my heart was only a tiny bit away from bursting from fear in that moment. The wolf wiggled its tail and looked up at me with huge black eyes that reflected my ashen face.

Then a light bulb moment happened and I moved risking the beast's wrath, to pull out the piece of steak Susan had given me earlier for dinner but not feeling hungry, I had wrapped it aside to eat later.

I threw the steak with as much force as I could muster and watched the beast lurch in its direction. Finding my opening I ran across the field to reach my quarter, not looking back once and only when I was safely inside the locked door, did I breathe a sigh of relief.

The days went by and I developed a routine. I was to serve breakfast at 7:30 and clean up all the accessible rooms, then I'd occasionally help out with Susan in her garden and in the noon when she went in her room for a nap, I snuck in to the library. I had already read a dozen books so far and catalogued a long list of 'want to read'.

By 5:00pm I'd start making dinner and was to serve it warm when Mr. Lehnsherr reached home.

The wolfdog, I came to know was in fact a she, adopted by Mr. Lehnsherr according to what Susan told me, though why would anyone adopt such a beast was beyond me but then again it was Mr. Lehnsherr we were talking about; an ominous brooding guy who lived in centuries old stone mansion and had wolves for pets; who knew what else kind of dangers he liked.

I often encountered that red wolfdog on my way back to the quarters, that I now called Ginger, not because I was getting attached or anything but because calling her dog or wolf just did not seem to fit well enough for such an intelligent creature. My fear did not subside even when I realized that she was merely doing her job by keeping an eye on every movement around the house. The other two wolfdogs were males bought as guards. I rarely saw them which was more than fine by me. Whenever I crossed paths on my way to my room with Ginger, she'd quietly stare at me as if calculating and making an opinion about me which unnerved me even more. Sometimes, I would steel an extra piece of meat or fish from the dinner leftover and threw her way as a pass.

I didn't face Mr. Lehnsherr much throughout the day except for breakfast and dinners, for which I was glad. He made me antsy and I found myself on edge and sweating unattractively when I was around him. Not to mention my clumsiness and tripping when I was nervous.

My quarter was now in much better condition than when it was first handed over to me. I had asked Susan to call a repairman to come fix my sink and shower; and deduct whatever it cost from my first pay check. She was kind enough to help me clean out the room and helped me turn that creepy room into a surprisingly homey place to live. Cleanliness can do wonders.

It was more than enough for me.

The constantly looming cloud of threat was slowly but surely dispersing over my head and I was learning to breathe without having to worry about alerting the authorities.

It was a sunny Sunday and after finishing up my chores, I decided to do laundry in a laundry room that was bigger than my living quarter, not that I was complaining. Mr. Lehnsherr was still sleeping in after being out all night, at least that's what Susan was grumbling about.

I had come to the conclusion that Susan treated Mr. Lehnsherr like her son and he was at his best behavior when around her. So I made a mental note to ask for my pay check in advance through Susan, I couldn't live in Susan's undergarments for the rest of the month.

After sorting through the clothes, I put in all white sheets and shirts while I went to Susan's room to collect hers. She had an arm full of her oddly weird floral dresses to be washed and then she asked me to go check 's as well.

Hesitating briefly, I trudged up the stairs and came to stand in front of his door with arms loaded with dirty laundry. I considered skipping his laundry since the last thing I wanted to do was face him in his room again but I also knew that I couldn't afford making any mistakes. The guy didn't hire me out of need and he wasn't particularly fond of me. So I knew he wouldn't need much reason to kick me out of here.

I needed a plan B to be able to survive. I needed a long term plan. I couldn't stay here forever and rely on Susan.

I should have left Susan's clothes in the laundry room first because now I was standing there trying to figure out how to knock. I elbowed the door with loud thuds while being careful not to drop any article.

"What?" he barked, his voice muffled.

"Err…Mr. Lehnsherr…sir, Susan asked me to collect laundry from your room."

It was quiet for a moment making me uneasy. I was about to turn away.

"The door's open."

I didn't expect him to invite me in, especially after he made it clear the other day that I was not to step inside his room. For a good reason though. I didn't make a very good impression at first.

I hesitated but wanting to get it over with, I nudged open the door and stepped inside.

The room was engulfed in darkness. It was some time after noon but the thick heavy drapes were closed. My eyes needed a few minutes to adjust but not wanting to stay here any longer, I ventured further into the room blindly.

"The closet is straight ahead." I heard him mumble from my right. I could barely see him in the dim light coming from the hall through the door I'd left open a few inches. He was sprawled over the sheets in jeans and rumpled white T-shirt, looking still asleep which loosened my nerves a little.

I started forward but in my haste to reach the closet, I stumbled over something lying on the carpet and fell forward with an "oof".

All of Susan's clothes scattered. Hoping my little incident was not caught by Mr. Lehnsherr, I quickly searched for the source of my fall and my gaze fell on a discarded glass bottle rolling away.

"Why is it that I always find you on all fours?"

I looked up to see him propped up on his elbow, peeking over the edge of his bed.

Flushing down to my toes, I quickly scrambled up and gathered up all the clothes in my arms again.

The room was flooded in warm light as he flicked on a side lamp.

Wanting to remove myself from the humiliation zone, I went inside the closet. The closet was another room in itself with shelves of neatly arranged shoes and rows of drawers.

I spotted a small cloth basket filled to the brim with shirt arms and pant legs spilling out.

Instead of emptying the basket, I put Susan's lot in it as well and zipped up.

Shouldering the basket, I was about to run like hell but my employer's form appeared in the doorway.

"Take this as well." He sniffed his shirt and to my horror, reached back and proceeded to remove it over his head.

I saw him doing the deed with uncomfortably dry mouth. Coming out of my daze with a jolt, I saw him leaning against the door frame half naked, shirt hanging in his out stretched hand. He had a gorgeous well-built yet lean body and I couldn't find it in me to blame myself for ogling it.

Determined not to show on my face how much his naked presence affected me, I ducked my head and took his offering.

He moved away instantly, leaving me slightly stunned and confused. I readjusted the laundry bag on my shoulder and was about to leave the room when I witnessed him in my peripheral view, swaying a little and holding on to the bathroom sill.

"Are you…alright, Mr. Lehnsherr?"

He disappeared into the bathroom with a dismissive "Fine".

I scanned the room one more time and spotted not one but two bottles, one on the floor and the other on the nightstand.

He was hungover. I didn't get why he felt the need to drink some more after partying all night. With this much consumption, he'd surely get liver cirrhosis in a few years.

I put the laundry in the washing machine and setting the timer, I went into the kitchen to make fresh coffee. Taking two Aspirin tablets out of the cabinet by the sink, I placed them on a tray with a coffee mug and went back to Mr. Lehnsherr's room.

The shower was still running and since he didn't believe in bathroom doors, I dared not take the risk of exposing my poor eyes to the nudity again and left after setting the tray on a stand by the door.

By the end of third week, I was comfortably settled in, was working with the intent of making some money and keeping myself busy and had successfully managed not to get fired. Partly because Mr. Lehnsherr was getting used to my quiet presence and partly because Susan made him.

I spent most of my time working or reading in the library and only went back to my quarters to sleep. I missed my old life, all those hunts, challenges, my colleagues and even Cole.

I missed his old self, when he was caring and thoughtful, when he wasn't insecure and looked at me as his rival.

Friday morning, I woke up to the noisy clatter. I peeked out of my window to find our back garden being decorated with black and silver ribbons. Tiny light strings were hung from the trees and several round tables with chairs were set in the middle. Men were going in and out of the mansion in a very clinical stride, all of them appeared to be in some kind of a uniform, with white shirts and black dress pants.

After freshening up I left for the mansion and making my way around busy bees, stepped inside the kitchen.

was leaning on a counter dressed in casual jeans and a simple gray T shirt, over which he wore a blue plaid dress shirt left open in front. He had a note pad placed in front of him on the counter and was busy scrawling something down on it. He looked good in everything. The idea made me uncomfortable and a little envious. Some people were blessed with good life and equally good looks, that's unfair. The thought made me want to throw a tantrum.

Susan's back was to us, as she was cooking something over the stove. She rarely cooked and her cooking so early in the morning piqued my interest.

"You're late." I wasn't late. But he didn't give me enough time to answer.

"I need you to go over this. This is a list of guests that you're supposed to receive today. Any name outside of this, you tell john and he will toss them out right away."

"Are we having a party?" I asked taking the list from him.

"A party for old boring souls in uncomfortable suits whose idea of a good time is to get themselves acquainted with as many rich people as possible and then discuss business over dinner." Susan spoke without looking our way.

"A suit is never uncomfortable if it's expensive enough." I saw my employer throw a dazzling smug grin over to Susan and I found myself being stunned. I wonder what would happen if he felt like smiling at me some day. I bet I'd faint but not before making some embarrassing remark or a clumsy retreat may be. This was the first time I'd seen him with a genuine expression and it brightened up his whole demeanor. In fact he looked much more upbeat today.

I wondered if he was throwing his engagement party.

"You. New girl. You're supposed to make sure that the food and wine keeps coming at the right time. And if anyone asks for me, you tell them that I'm in the middle of closing a very important deal. Understand? Yes. Every single time."

"What if it's actually someone willing to close a very important deal with you?"

He raised an eyebrow letting me know that he wasn't amused.

"And wear something that doesn't burn my guests' retinas." He eyed my bright pink dress distastefully.

"Will do, sir. Once you pay me for my services."

"I'm paying you"? He whirled around the stool swallowing the sip of his coffee.

"Yes…?"

I saw him open his mouth to say something, only to close it after catching Susan's gaze over my shoulder. He stretched his leg to fish his wallet out of his pocket. He threw a few bills on the counter, finished off his coffee and walked out without saying anything.

I wondered what Susan did to silence the mighty great hulk.

Smiling kindly at me, Susan motioned for me to pick up the money. I knew I couldn't go out in broad daylight to buy a nice dress for me. It wasn't the sort of luxury I could afford right now and I wasn't about to let Susan know of my reluctance to go out. So I simply plucked the bills from where they were tucked beneath his mug.  
My turmoil must have shown on my face because Susan gently tapped my shoulder catching my attention. "John can buy some supplies for you. You just write him a list, tell him your size and ask him nicely. He has to go to the bakery anyway."

I vaguely remembered Susan telling me that a guy named john lived here too but I'd never seen or heard about him till now. Maybe it was time to make another acquaintance. I just hoped he was more approachable than his employer.

R&R please


End file.
